Once upon a timein Hawaii
by stupidshineyvolvoowner12
Summary: Basically Hawaii 5-0 just with my own character added, storyline may shift as the story goes.


For all intents and purposes this is a product of my imagination, while all the characters from Hawaii 5.0 remain Leonard Freeman and Co property so no copyright. Anything else I have made up my not be academically sound. This is my first go at writing anything so any useful and constructive advice is welcome.

Chapter 1

I have got to say right away I DO NOT DO MONDAY MORNINGS, god who on earth turned the lights on urgh! Opening my eyes is never pleasant with the jackhammer trying to burrow through my skull in an attempt to escape.

Well I am awake now and it is hot as hades, making a mental note to look into air condition I roll out of bed in search of coffee, one of these days I am going to buy shares in coffee because I'm pretty sure that I keep them in business single handily.

Hawaii

It's all coming back to me now, in my new and empty house, well a kettle, mug, spoon and coffee you know life's essentials… Don't get me wrong I love the beach and the hot weather, it's just the sun does not love me and if I don't get killed at work well I'm pretty sure skin cancer will finish me off. Being fair skinned is a nightmare sometimes.

Rrrrrrrrrrring…. Rrrrrrrrrring Alright alright, anyone ever heard of patience!

"Is this Detective Ryan?" hmmm female, sounds friendly enough

I see no reason to lie "Yes speaking?"

"This is the Governor of Hawaii, my assistant will text you the address I would like to see you in person if possible at your earliest convenience" Oh great a politician, on my first day of work as well damn I haven't even blown anything up yet!

Glancing up at the time noticing its getting awfully close to 8 "ok I will be there in say an hour?" Has she hung up? Talk about rude….

"Excellent" and then she hangs up I have never known a politician and female at that to say so few words, talk about a breath of fresh air.

Now coffee, shower, clothes, since I'm in Hawaii I will wear cargo pants and tank top oh and sun cream definitely, wear did I put my sunglasses, so help me god if they are broken I am going to have a hissy fit….

Stepping out into the sunshine almost half hour later feels like I'm being suffocated it's that warm, thankfully there is little traffic and the sat nav is working I make short work of getting to what looks like a palace and manage to get a space near the entrance in the shade. RESULT, maybe my day is taking a turn for the better woohoo. I realise at the age of 27 talking to myself is somewhat weird, but what I can say other than it works for me.

Walking in the entrance is like walking in to Harrods in the standard tourist outfit of shorts, flip flops and t-shirt, it's just downright weird… half expected to be thrown out by Samoan wrestlers; during this little private convo with myself I don't notice walking into what felt like a concrete wall, talk about embarrassing especially when you look up and see someone so good looking it should be illegal and trust me I know the law;

His mouth started moving and I heard nothing, no sound I stood there gawping up at him like a teenager, right scathing remark coming right up…anytime now please brain, clearly said brain is on revolt damn traitor!

I brush his hands away and just walk away without stumbling, I know I am well aware I had no idea where I was going, so I turn around and shout

"Oi you the tall Neanderthal don't suppose you know where the Governor's office is doing you?" I thought I was being nice and I have to say him smirking is even more attractive

"Keep going until you hit large brown doors you can't miss them and oh you're welcome" and then stalks away

Well thanks so much I have never been good with people, it's just not my strong suit unless I'm interrogating and arresting them then I'm on fire!

Up ahead a petite women in a suit that looks like is strangling her slowly is waiting while tapping her foot in what looks like nerves, must be her first day. As the kind person I am *snort* I wait for her to notice me she looks up and jumps a mile, now I have been told that I'm anti-social to a fault and make a somewhat intimidating figure what with being size 16 ,5 foot 10 and according to my last partner I walk like a man. So I decide to cut this short

"Hi, I'm here to see the Gov., as you probably guess I'm det Ryan." Poor girl practically sprints away and I casually follow her into a room that smells like a wood shed what with all the furniture, and the women that sits behind what looks like a sideways wardrobe it's that big a desk. Looks up and smiles "take a seat detective, Michelle will get you coffee"

I sit down glancing at Michelle "black no sugar" anyone bringing, me coffee gets a smile. Did I mention I had a slight caffeine addiction?

Once I had the coffee she slips out of the room like a freaking ninja she's that quiet, the gov looks like she's winding herself up for a long lecture I lean back and brace myself mostly to ignore her mind you.

"I believe you arrived here yesterday" not a question "How do you like my Island so far?" I say nothing she looks up oh right "it's alright, hot" she smiles again "I take it you're going to be joining the HPD yes" again not a question but in the spirit of cooperation I nod "Well I have read your file, it seems like a down grade to what you did in Sydney, your success rate is almost 100% you were going to be promoted yes? Well I'm sure you will figure out as you're not a native you may face some adjustment issues"

At this I smirk "Look Gov, I realise as a female detective and a good one at that I face certain discriminations working in a mostly man arena shall we say, but frankly I couldn't give a toss, I work alone as I dictated in my contract, and I'm not here to win popularity contests I'm here to put criminals away so if someone has an issue with that then they can just piss off"

The Gov nods in understanding "your files says you don't exactly play by the rules which actually works to my advantage" hmm that sounds interesting as my last partner spent his time shouting at me for getting shot at and then celebrating with me when we closed ever case. "I have a task force that has full immunity 5:0 they call themselves and they are the Major crimes unit here for Hawaii." I'm not asking you to join them and I'm not asking you to leave HPD as you can guess there is rivalry between the two that has caused somewhat of a problem I want you to work for both as a liaison for both units you will receive full immunity and slightly higher salary and will receive the back up of both units in the field as well as both resources. Basically you're smart, you don't bend to others way of thinking and your honest and that's what I want you won't take crap off either side."

Sitting there I have to say I'm tempted, why would she do this though. "What's your end game, what do you want to achieve here?"

The Gov smiles again "I want both parties to work together seamlessly without the rivalry and I want them cleaned up there is a slight problem with cops going rogue" So that's it, you think I A is going to have a field day then?" The gov almost snarls "personally they think every cop is dirty but I wonder if they have a few bad elements"!

I smile and nod while pondering if I have to have a partner because I don't want to have to break one in on how to keep up with me as I said previously I don't play well with others. I say this and she merely states "up to you".

I sit there for a minute and finally I look up and say alright but I want the weekend and a badge and gun delivered to my house during that weekend. Well look at me all demanding, you tell that politician!

"Welcome to Hawaii Detective Ryan"

Not to self-stop having one-sided conversations in my head, they are getting slightly disturbing and self-reassuring

Considering I have the weekend to ease in to my new life here, I figure the most sensible thing to do is get some food and unpack stuff at home, well that's what smart people would do me book, drink, beach with a snooze in that order, have to say I like that I live on the beach and when I say this I mean my house backs onto a private beach, I know wicked…

As I lie comfortably I muse on the last few years of my life… leaving home, travelling with no real idea of where I was going or what I wanted, getting recruited into the SAS which considering how lazy I am in general was back then insane, but I managed and did fairly well. I did 4 years before I decided I had enough I can't remember if I'm being honest what made me leave that way of life, I mean I had routine, stability if you knew what you were doing, adventure and excitement; where was I oh yes I eventually ended up in Sydney. Now with the skill set I have getting mugged is not that big of a deal, it just irritates me this particular incident was actually part of a drug war apparently but that's how I met my ex-partner in SPD.

Elliott Lancing. All around tosser if you ask me in front of him, but loyal and honest to a fault. He was the one that dragged me and the "muggers" back to the station and the rest is as they say history. He taught me "police procedure" which I ignore for the most part but I do get the criminals responsible for what case I'm given and that's what counts. He was shot 3 months ago by his ex-girlfriend she totally when pyscho on him, and it was around the same time I decided that a change was in order I figure I come here and slow down….

My house is nice if I get around to I might even decorate, I'm thinking this as the door goes and so expecting my gun and badge, I instead open the door to…some guy wait hold the phone son of a bitch it's that annoying guy from the govs house aka palace.

"Well, well, well what do you want?" Fair question right?

He sort of looks me up and down before sticking out his hand "hey listen I live next door and well wait I think we've met what a small world" I shake his hand with a smile and reply "left or right?"

"Left, I'm Steve McGarret and you?" he smiles and I can't decide whether he is smirking or sneering…

"Megan Ryan, I don't suppose your Lieutenant Commander McGarret of 5-0 task force by any chance?" already knowing the answer I decide to cut this meeting short, this is my last weekend of freedom, I refuse to spend it mooning after my new colleague! Well taking his tilt of the head as the affirmative I return with a withering glare "I will see you soon the commander" and promptly shut the door in his face.


End file.
